


小聋人莫仔（买助听器番外）

by rainbowness19



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowness19/pseuds/rainbowness19
Kudos: 28





	小聋人莫仔（买助听器番外）

「我有个朋友是开医院的，我们去那检查」打算见朋友，所以贺天穿的比较体面，和一身运动服的莫关山，完全就是两类人，莫关山一听要去医院，扯着外套就不应了，「我不去医院」  
「喂，这么大人，还怕医院，又不打针」贺天和他拉扯起来，扯着他的兜帽把人拖进怀里  
「我不去，我不去！」莫关山用了浑身的力气挣扎的很凶，直到贺天在他屁股上抽了一巴掌才老实下来「为什么不去?」经过水壶事件，贺天对自己的态度有了很大的反思，他或许每次应该多听听莫关山的理由，而不是冲他吼叫，他不想让他一直做小可怜，他只能是自己怀里的小可爱。

「去了，会被笑话……」莫关山摸摸鼻子，耷拉着脑袋，用手慢慢揉屁股「你不用这样……我会还你钱，也…也会和你做的……我自己去买就好」莫关山经过那次在餐桌做爱的经历后，误会贺天就只想和自己做爱，把自己代入想象成电视剧里被包养的男人，只不过贺天不如那个富婆那般丑陋肥胖。  
「你在说什么啊」贺天有点头疼，搂着莫关山亲他头顶的发旋「我想对你好一点，谁敢笑话你，耳朵都是有问题的！没问题谁去医院?」  
「……」莫关山盯着脚趾，黄色的小袜子被洗的灰怏怏的，补丁摞布丁，脚趾不安的扭来扭去  
「乖，一会儿听话」贺天像哄孩子一样，可不是小孩么，哪个大男人还穿海绵宝宝的袜子……他们俩相差了7岁，生活经历差距大，贺天也不知道怎么疼他好……

莫关山的耳朵原来去县里，市里的医院都看过，人家都说治不好，只能戴助听器，莫关山看莫妈妈捉襟见肘的样子就说自己能听清，不用配。所以莫关山早就对医院失去信心，他说怕笑话是假的，只不过不想看医生摇头了，那种无可奈何的失落感，他不想再体会。偏偏贺天攥着他手腕子就往诊室里钻。

「这是你什么人呐，还劳你大驾亲自带着来?」医生和贺天年龄相仿，戴着金边眼镜衣冠楚楚的  
「保……」莫关山刚张嘴就被贺天打断  
「老家弟弟」贺天笑笑，双手施压把莫关山按在椅子上「你给精心看看，小时候受伤耳朵不好」  
医生给莫关山做了听力测试和一整套的耳功能检查，莫关山耳膜受过外伤，从检查结果来看是不可逆的。  
「他已经成年，身体停止发育了，治愈几率很小，治疗效果不大，佩戴助听器比较有效」  
莫关山的脸一下子就垮了，有点怨恨的瞥了一眼贺天，这话他都听了无数次了他还非要领自己再来听一遍。  
「那佩戴哪种比较好?有没有那种隐形一点的?平常佩戴有什么注意么?」贺天就差拿小本记录了  
医生带着他们来到助听器验配中心，选了几款经济适用款给他们看。  
「我要最好的，最贵的」贺天一个也没看上，瞧不上谁啊，他得给他媳妇配最好的，以后自己喘口大气他都能听见那种。  
莫关山看贺天那大权独揽的模样，也没跟他凑合，一个人在验配中心瞎逛，私人医院的服务态度就是好，那些医护人员都笑脸相迎的，有个小姑娘一直盯着莫关山看，看的莫关山耳朵尖都红了，他本来就是个直男，哪受得了姑娘这么直视的。  
「给你个验配卡……」小姑娘掏出一张卡片，「以后助听器需要清洗就可以来这了」小姑娘说话很慢，声音又柔吐字也清楚，莫关山笑了一下，点头说谢谢。

贺天一心一意给自己媳妇挑助听器，一会儿嫌个大一会儿嫌颜色丑  
「这个吧，我们店的镇店之宝」医生拿出一款小巧的助听器，肉色的，耳塞似的「这个可以在手机上调节音量，如果觉得很吵，可以关闭，因为他耳膜很脆弱，不建议到过于嘈杂的地方……」医生简单介绍了一下功能，看贺天像盯文物一样翻来覆去看，「真是老家弟弟?跟我装呢！」医生转过身双手合抱「人家刚才可说的是 宝 ……宝什么?」医生以为莫关山的保是宝贝的宝  
「对，我媳妇 行了吧」贺天一转脸就看见莫关山在和小姑娘笑，气的鼻子都歪了，语气一下子冷了「喂，给你买给我买啊！」又吼。  
医生看莫关山看向这边怯生生的眼神，叹了口气，他太了解贺天了，一颗烫人的心，嘴巴偏要说最冷的话，「你干嘛这是，我要是他我就跟你分手」医生拽了下贺天的胳膊肘  
贺天赧然，一个没控制住又发脾气了，莫关山慢吞吞的走过来，贺天把助听器给他戴好，医生一边调试一边问莫关山声音如何，和平常听到的一不一样，莫关山也不说话就点点头，或者摇头  
「你说话啊，人家问你呢」贺天朝刚才和莫关山笑的小姑娘撇去好几个眼刀，语气活脱脱像一个问孩子为什么不好好听课的家长。  
「挺好的，和平常差不多，就是声音大了」莫关山老实的回答  
「差不多是什么意思，你认真点」贺天语气缓和一点，摸摸莫关山的头发，「认真点」又重复  
「就是挺好的，现在这样就挺好的，可是太贵了……」莫关山看到价钱倒吸一口凉气「太贵了，不行」然后就要把助听器摘下来「我不戴！」  
贺天控住他的手「你敢摘」  
「我不戴，是你戴我戴啊！不好！不舒服！」莫关山力气大攮了下贺天的胸口，贺天闷哼一声靠在柜台上瞪莫关山。  
「好了好了」医生出言调停「莫先生，这个打折的，有优惠，你……」指了指他手里的卡「不是有这个卡吗?只要1千块了，这个是会员卡」  
「你骗傻子呢！打一折?」莫关山又嚷了起来。  
「不是啊，我们这种私立医院都是这样，价钱高，但是打折力度大，做生意嘛……」医生温柔的笑，拍拍莫关山肩膀，给柜台小姑娘使个眼色，「不信你让小张带你去银台去问问」

「你啊，你喜欢人家你得哄啊」医生看出来是贺天单相思了，觉得这个精英白领也有过不去的坎  
贺天不好意思的挠挠头，「剩下的9900我直接打给你，你帮我交了吧」看莫关山不可思议的拿着收据看来看去，总觉得人家少写个零……  
「莫莫，我们回家吧」贺天提着包装袋迎上去，有点讨好的笑，莫关山没搭理他，转头朝给自己卡片的小姑娘笑着道谢。

「我们去吃点东西吧」贺天一边系安全带一边建议。  
「……」莫关山还生气他刚才又吼自己，当着他面，通过手机app把助听器声音调小，把头撇过去，不理人。  
「莫莫」贺天抓抓莫关山的手腕，凑到耳边大声说「我们去吃好吃的的吧！串！串！香！」趁机还在脸颊上香一口，看莫关山红着脸用袖子抹，贺天得逞的笑。  
莫关山还是没说话，任由贺天把自己带到商业街的一家串串香店，店里人很多，写着什么老字号，二人拿了号在店门口的凳子上等位，莫关山无聊的伸直腿把两只脚，靠在一起又分开，这新助听器就是好，在这种嘈杂的环境，能自动过滤一些忙音，舒适的很，贺天几次张嘴想和莫关山聊天，可也不知道该聊什么。

「贺天?」一阵低沉的声音从背后传来  
贺天一扭头，这不是哥哥的保镖阿丘么「丘哥」贺天在这个身着刺青的男人跟前乖的很，莫关山眨眨眼，以为自己看错了，贺天还会装怂?  
「来这干嘛?」阿丘眉头一皱，看向贺天身后的莫关山，此刻贺天还牵着人家手呢，真是上梁不正下梁歪，小小年纪学他哥，牵小男孩手  
「丘哥，给你介绍一下」贺天把莫关山挣扎的胳膊一把拽过来夹在腋下「我对象」满脸骄傲  
阿丘没说话，从鼻子里哼出一口气，带着人擦身而过时，拍了下贺天的后脑。  
莫关山看那男人脖子后面的文身，咂咂嘴，不好惹不好惹，自己这真是羊入虎口了，贺天那么有钱有势，还认识个道上的大哥，当初自己为嘛要撞他的车啊！悔恨啊，悔恨。

贺天几乎全程都在喂莫关山，屁股没坐稳几分钟，看他爱吃什么就去拿什么，牛百叶拿了好几盘，莫关山咧咧嘴「别拿了，就拿竹签子的吧，这种盘子的，都贵」  
「以后你不许再跟我说贵这个字，我给你买什么，你可以不喜欢，但是不许说贵」  
「那我不喜欢贵的……」莫关山吐吐舌头，贺天蜷起手在他头上轻轻拍了一下，莫关山的脸色一下子不好了，撂筷子说吃饱了。  
「我错了我错了，再吃点……」  
「大哥，我要在你这做多久啊?」莫关山试探着问  
「什么意思?」  
「我知道，今天这个助听器1万，算上之前的，我欠你9万8了……」莫关山拿竹签子戳着桌子，盘算着  
「又不用你还」贺天眯眯眼睛「你该不会想着把钱还我就走人吧！你敢！那你就是大骗子了，我去告你，信不信」  
「我骗你什么了？」  
「你骗我感情！你是感情骗子！你骗我肉体！」  
「明明！是你！」莫关山把贺天的玩笑当真「是你非要做的！你都没问过我」  
「我问了，你装听不见！」  
「我没装，我就是没听见，我要听见了……」  
「干嘛?你别想赖账，反正咱俩床也上了，你就是我的人了」  
贺天说的声音大，周围好几个人回头来看，莫关山脸烧的通红，低着头不说话。  
「快点吃，吃完回家」  
「干嘛……回家……干嘛?」  
「你刚才算账了吧，你欠我9万8，你没把烧黑的壶算进去吧！」  
「……大哥，你也太计较了……」  
「不行，你今晚得伺候好我，否则……」  
莫关山抬眼看看贺天，显得可怜兮兮的，贺天也不敢再说重话「否则我永远不让你看电视！」

回到家莫关山洗了澡就躲在被子里忐忑不安的等贺天，这事他觉得羞耻的很，和自己动手撸不一样的感觉，这种快感是顺着脊柱直窜脑顶的，在脑子里炸个响炮的感觉，莫关山觉得害怕。  
「躲被子里怎么做?」贺天把屋子里的地暖温度调高，怕莫关山受凉，病歪歪的自己不得心疼死。一掀开被子他发现，莫关山的大臂和肩膀上都有几道血痕「你这怎么弄的?」白皮肤上挂红痕，这要是做爱时弄的，贺天倒是觉得很有情趣，但是……明显不是。  
「大哥你今天拽我时……」莫关山又想起下午贺天凶他的样子，负气的一转身趴在床上，哼！还说喜欢自己呢，屁吧！  
贺天猛然想起因为烧焦水壶的事自己对他动了点粗，拽了他几下，这小子肉皮薄，一碰就留印子，红的泛紫，贺天当时悔恨难当  
「莫莫，我错了，嗯?我以后不这样了」莫关山耳朵好了，贺天把语调放轻柔，满满的愧疚语气，在他耳朵轻轻诉说「我是太担心你了，那壶糊了就糊了，我是怕我去上班你一个人在家出意外……」  
「我原来自己租房子也没出意外」莫关山不买账，闷声说。  
「我这房子大啊，不过现在我给你买助听器了，就好多了是吧！」贺天笑着亲莫关山的脸颊和耳朵，「莫莫你真好看，屁股好肉」说着还用早就勃起的性器去蹭莫关山的屁股  
「你胡说什么」莫关山上手就想扣掉助听器，合着这助听器有了，他那些荤话就肆无忌惮的窜到耳朵里了。  
「蛋蛋都是粉的」贺天继续调戏他「今天叫大声行吗?我想听……」翻身压住莫关山想摘助听器的手，拿过床头的润滑剂，挤了一大块，先是涂抹在莫关山的股缝和小菊花上，而后又抹在了自己的性器上，朝莫关山的后穴探入一指，没有想象的那么紧致，贺天很意外「你……?怎么……」  
「你做不做啦！」莫关山连脖子都红了，这一句话娇嗔可爱的很  
「你自己扩张了?」  
「嗯……」  
「用什么?」  
「手指啊！不然呢！」

贺天疼爱的胡乱亲一通，像是在亲吻宝物，嘴角挂笑，还鼓着气在莫关山的脖子根上吹，莫关山怕痒的跟着笑，扭来扭去的挣扎  
「你这只煮熟的小虾米，怎么还能活蹦乱跳，看来是不够熟啊」贺天双掌扣住莫关山的臀肉，摇了几下，看臀肉波涛汹涌「我得加把劲，把你……」贺天缓缓埋入自己的欲望，喟叹了一声，接着二人缓冲适应的机会，俯下身在莫关山耳边，咬着牙说道「操熟了……」


End file.
